The present invention relates to extrusion of substances, particularly food products, and particularly to dies for extrusion of such substances to obtain shaped products, and more particularly to die structures for extruding a plurality of extrudate streams to obtain products.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 169 126 (CLEXTRAL) describes a method and installation for manufacturing a composite food product from a single-screw or double-screw extrusion cooker, in which a stream of material is processed in a first conventional processing zone of the extrusion cooker, and then divided in two streams in a second zone comprising two separate parallel processing chambers, the two streams are processed by being, in particular, colored differently in their respective processing chambers, and the streams are combined during their extrusion through a die having a single outlet orifice or a coextrusion die.